Digimon Solvers
by Night of no sound
Summary: The digital world is finally at peace, the digidestined don't see any reason to be there. That is until they hear reports of digimon going missing. The investigation will lead the band of five to new perils. Can they stay strong in the times of trouble?
1. Prolouge

**Digimon Solvers Prologue**

As I gazed at the stars above me I couldn't help but ask myself; why are we here? Everything from the murmuring of the people around me to the sighing of the grass around me was so peaceful; the stories tell that Digidestined are only called in times of need. As to how we got here it was pretty strange, but I'll tell of it from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1 My lit path

**Digimon Solvers Chapter 1**

I lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling, bored. I had nothing to do; I didn't have any friends to hang out with because I was considered a 'lone wolf' by everyone at school. I preferred it that way. My name is Tori, I'm 13 and in the seventh grade. I total up to about 5'3" and have blonde hair and blue eyes. I didn't know it then but I was going to become a very important person.

After I got bored of the stucco I sat up and gazed out of my window across the vast meadow that leads to the sea. A light glowed in the middle of the meadow, something unnatural. Grabbing my hat and sunglasses I ran out of my room and down two flights of stair to the main hallway. My mother poked her head out from the kitchen doorway. "Where are you going Tori?"

Putting on my hat in my typical style, backwards, I turned to her. "Just out to the meadow, I won't be long."

She sighed and withdrew her head. "Be careful; watch out for mole and rabbit holes, you could twist your ankle."

I slipped on my shoes and opened the door. "I know mom, I'll be fine. Bye!"

Running out to where I had seen the light I came across what seemed to be claw marks. They looked like they were made by wolves. I ignored them and kept going. Once I reached the spot I had set out for the light had faded. Looking at the ground for any clue at what it was I found a chain with a pendant in the shape of a sun with a moon in the middle of it. The shape was hollow and divided into three pieces. Picking it up I noted it felt warm, but not like it had been worn or had sat in the sun for a while. It was like it was heating itself and that when I picked it up it grew hotter. I put it on; something inside me told me it was mine. It was then that the light came back and surrounded me. The world around me vanished as I was transported to a place I had only heard about in stories.

When I could finally see again I was lying on my back in the middle of a meadow but it wasn't the one outside of my house. Getting up I felt different, like I was in tune with the world around me more than I ever was before. Something appeared in my hand, a small digital gadget that had an odd symbol on it. From this a voice emerged. "Tori Natsuki, I welcome you to the digital world. I am Ophanimon, one of the three guardians of this land. This is your Digi-comm. it will allow you to speak with me Seraphimon, Cherubimon or the other Digidestined. You may be wondering whether you have a partner digimon or not, the answer is yes but also no." I was confused and said so, this made Ophanimon laugh. "You are your own partner; you can Data digivolve into a digimon. If you don't believe me give it a try, you just have to focus on your symbol and the rest will just come to you."

I was sceptical but, if she was one of the care takers of the digital world she would know if I could or not. Concentrating on my new pendant I felt like I cut a lock that was sealing my real self away. I fell to my hands and knees as my body changed shape. My hands and feet changed into paws, my legs changed shaped and grew more muscled. My spine stretched and I grew a long thick tail, my teeth sharpened and extended slightly. I sprouted fur and my eye sight grew sharper, so did my hearing. Once I had finished shape-shifting a turned to look at myself, I was a gray wolf with an orange chest and paws. I checked my eye colour in a near-by puddle, they were now green. My muzzle was also orange as well as my ears. My Digi-comm. seemed to have attached itself to my chain as Ophanimon commented on my natural ability to Data digivolve. "Well done, you have now become Scoufuemon."

When I responded my voice had changed, I sounded older."Where are the other digidestined?"

Ophanimon sounded happy when she replied. "They will find their way to you, I have guided them into pairs and both Seraphimon and Cherubimon are guiding them." I used logic to figure out how many people would be joining me soon. "Are there four more digidestined?" "Yes. You're smart; I knew I chose well with you." I was confused, why would the other four digidestined be coming to ME?

My thoughts were interrupted by talking. "Seraphimon said to go to the big meadow at the edge of the forest. He then said we'd meet another one like us."

I looked down at my paws, remembering just then I wasn't a human. I focused on my symbol but I didn't change back. Ophanimon came to my rescue. "Focus on your human form, your symbol only allows you to become a digimon. Don't forget it." I growled to show I heard and understood then concentrated on the human me, or the way I see myself.

I changed back just in time as two boys, they looked my age, wandered in. I was glad to see I still had clothes on and went over to them. They looked relieved to see me but a little confused. "Seraphimon said that we'd find three others here but you're the only one."

I shrugged, putting on my usual attitude I had ignored when I talked to Ophanimon. "The others aren't here yet, ever thought you might have arrived closer than them?" They looked a little ashamed.

One was about 5'4" and had brown hair and green eyes, he looked to be 13. The other one was about 5'3" with black hair and blue eyes. He also looked 13.

"What are your names?" I needed to know so I wouldn't keep calling them 'boy'.

The brown haired one answered first. "I'm Alex."

The black haired one immediately answered after Alex. "And I'm Kevin. What's your name?"

I expected the question. "Tori." I answered flatly; there wasn't any point in making it all dramatic. "Do either of you have your symbols?" They looked confused. I pulled mine out from under my shirt. "One like this?" Alex nodded and pulled out his own, it was a cross with two circles on either side. The circles had holes in the center.

Kevin looked a little worried. "I don't have one."

Alex turned to him. "Did you search the light spot that brought you here?"

Kevin nodded. "I wanted to know what caused it but I didn't find anything, it was then that I was transported to the place I met you at."

I rolled my eyes but Alex didn't look worried. "You'll find eventually, maybe the other two don't have theirs yet either."

Kevin looked a little better. "Yeah, I guess."

At that moment I heard different voices, the guys picked up on a little while after I did. I guess I had better hearing after I had Data digivolved, but that's beside the point. As I watched two girls  
walked out of the trees on the opposite side that Alex and Kevin had arrived. When they saw us they ran over. "Finally we found you! Cherubimon was right, there were three others."

Alex and Kevin groaned. I turned to them. "What are you groaning about?"

"There are more girls than guys." I rolled my eyes.

"That's actually a good thing, this way we won't dive head first into trouble." It was one of  
the two girls that said it. I snorted; they didn't know that that's what I do best.

"What are your names?" Asked Alex.

"I'm Meghan." It was the brown haired girl who spoke. She had blue-gray eyes and looked about 5'2". I guessed her age to also be 13.

The other girl, a red head, answered next. "I'm Freda." She had brown eyes and looked about 5'2". She seemed to be 13 like the rest of us.

Kevin asked if they had their symbols. They were confused so Alex explained and showed them his. They both shook their heads. Kevin let out a relived sigh and relaxed considerably. I walked a few paces away from them. From the stories I had heard I deciphered that Alex should be the leader. That meant Kevin was the second in command and Meghan, Freda and I were just the rest of the group. The only things that didn't make sense were that my symbol looked a lot like the symbols of Courage and Friendship. Courage was the symbol the leader. Also I was the only one with sunglasses, no one had goggles. The leader always had goggles, or some sort of eye protection.

Alex came over at that moment. "What are you thinking about?"

"That's none of your business." I wasn't in the mood to talk.

He didn't go back to the others. "What do the symbols mean?"

I gritted my teeth; I didn't feel like playing twenty questions. "They allow us to Data digivolve. And before you ask I'll show you." I focused on my symbol and Scoufuemon. It didn't take as much energy to transform this time. I was a digimon in about three quarters of the time it took the first go round. "To transform you just have to focus on your symbol, your body will naturally change for you. Give it a try."

Alex looked taken back by my new appearance but then relaxed and shut his eyes. He fell to his knees just as I had done the first time. I must admit it was a little weird to watch. His hands and feet changed first, then his legs. They became cat-like and he sprouted black fur, it was short and glossy. His body gained muscle and a tail grew from the base of his spine. His eyes changed from green to yellow. When his transformation ended he looked like a panther.

Seraphimon's voice came from Alex's D-comm. which also seemed to have attached itself to his chain, it looked more like a collar now though. "Well done Alex, you have become Pandoramon. You and Tori are the only ones currently able to Data digivolve. You need to help the others find their symbols."

Alex and I shared a glance. Then the oddest thing happened. I heard Alex's thought. _How are we supposed to find these things if we found ours instantly, where do we start looking? _I pondered the question. Then I remembered the crests of the original digidestined, Courage, Friendship, Love, Reliability, Hope, Sincerity, Light and Knowledge. There were also three others that had been found, Kindness, Miracles and Destiny. If I could recall the shapes correctly then my symbol was a mix of the Courage and Friendship crests and Alex's symbol was a mix of the Reliability and Knowledge crests. That means the remaining crests are Love, Hope, Sincerity, Light, Kindness, Miracles and Destiny.

I gave thought speech a try, if I could hear Alex's thoughts he could probably hear mine. _We just need to figure out what combinations of the crests we need to find then start our search from there. _Alex swung his head to fix his eyes on me. "Did you just mind-speak to me?" I nodded. _This could prove useful. _Alex thought to me. Again I nodded. _Especially if we are planning an ambush or sneaking into somewhere to help someone, we wouldn't have to risk speaking out loud. _Alex nodded and we shared a thought. _This is going to be cool._


	3. Chapter 2 Symbol Division

**Digimon Solvers Chapter 2**

**Symbol division**

"Children, now is not the time for playing games. You must find and collect the other three symbols. The clue to each is buried in their owner. Tori, you know of the crests and have figured out the symbols, you must find out which crests are together to find where the symbols are hidden. Go! You must start your adventure now!" It was Ophanimon. I shared another glance with Alex. _Well we might as well start by showing the others our digimon forms that way they know it's us._ Alex nodded and we padded over to the others.

Kevin was the first to notice us; he jumped up and stared as Freda nudged Meghan. They all watched as we stopped a couple paces away. "It's all right. It's me Alex err Pandoramon. I'm with Tori err Scoufuemon. We Data digivolved. Here I'll change back." Alex closed his eyes and I could tell he was thinking of his symbol and not his human self. _Alex, you need to think of yourself as a human to turn  
back, I know this because I did that too when I first digivolved._ He turned his head to me. _Oh, okay, thanks._ I shrugged as if to say 'No problem'. He focused on what he thought of himself as and I felt my  
mind connection with him slide from my grasp. As his features turned human I decided I should change back too. I grasped the image of my human form and felt myself slip into my own skin, I took half of the  
time Alex did. I noticed one thing that had changed, I could read Alex better, the way he held himself or moved let me know how he was feeling. I guessed he could now read me better too because we had a  
mind-to-mind connection.

"It really was you!" Freda sounded relieved. I rolled my eyes. Like it was a lie.

"No it's a dog and a cat." I was surprised to hear Alex sound so sharp. So was everyone else I gathered. Suddenly an idea clicked in my mind, Alex was picking up on my feelings.

I felt I didn't need to bother with that now however. There was a more pressing matter at hand. I needed to figure out which crests made which symbol so we would have an idea of where to find them. I made a list of the crests using a stick. After I had finished I then connected the crests that were in a symbol and put the name of the person who had the symbol beside that.

Once that was completed Alex came over. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out what the remaining symbols are."

Alex looked at my scrawling. "I have a note pad and pencil if that would help."

I sighed. "Yes it would." He handed it to me. "Alright now I can test the parings and get an idea of what the other symbols might be. Then I can guess at where to find them." I jotted down my list of crests and symbols. "We have already found four of the eleven crests. Courage, Friendship, Reliability and Knowledge. The remaining ones are Love, Sincerity, Light, Hope, Kindness, Miracles and Destiny." As I talked I wrote, pairing up the remaining crests. Alex watched my efforts wordlessly. "All of the pairings for Love are; Love/Sincerity, Love/ Light, Love/Hope, Love/Kindness, Love/Miracles and Love/Destiny. Of  
the three people who don't have crests Freda is the most loving, as far as I can tell. She is also not the most compatible with Hope, Miracles or Destiny so that rules out those three. The remaining pairings are Love/Sincerity, Love/Light and Love/Kindness."

Alex seemed to be able to follow along without difficulty. This was good because normally people can't. "From what I've seen she responds best to light."

I nodded and returned to my paper. "So that would mean she would likely have a symbol of the combined Love and Light crests." I wrote that and scratched the other Love pairings. "Now for Sincerity. The pairs for Sincerity are; Sincerity/Hope, Sincerity/Kindness, Sincerity/ Miracles and Sincerity/Destiny. Meghan seems to be best with Kindness and appears to be very sincere." Alex nodded and I noted that down. "That means the remaining crests are Hope, Destiny and Miracles. There is one problem, symbols are of only two crests and yet there are three crests left."

Alex looked thoughtful. "Maybe Kevin's symbol is made of all three crests."

I thought it over and came to find that that idea made sense. I turned to Alex. "I guess it could work. Now," I looked at the note pad again. "For where to find them. Love is represented by the sky or wind and Light is represented by guardians and stars. Where would we find guardians of the sky or wind?"

Alex and I thought for a while until Ophanimon spoke. "There is a place where wind blows through canyons and trees to give flight to those who live there. It's a place called Wind Hallow that's not but a day or two's walk from here."

"That's good news." Stated Alex. "You should write the name down."

I pulled the pencil away from the paper. "One step ahead of you. Now for Meghan's symbol." I paused a moment then started to speak again. Sincerity is represented by plant life or the need to protect others. Kindness is represented by wanting to help others without the lure of reward, or by treating others well. Ophanimon do you know of somewhere that has digimon like that?"

It took a moment or two for Ophanimon to respond. "A town by the name of Forest's Edge. Many kind digimon gather there to help weary travellers. It's about four days walk from here. The problem is that it's not in the same direction that Wind Hallow is."

Alex grimaced. "That will result in arguing." I agreed.

"Finally Kevin's symbol. Hope is represented by belief. Miracles are represented by belief as well. Destiny is represented by guidance. So we're looking for a place that guides belief." I sighed in relief that I had finished. "Ophanimon?"

"There is a temple called Guidance Stone. It's a five day walk from here. But yet again it's not in the the same direction. Wind Hallow is to the north, Forest's Edge is to the west and Guidance Stone is to the east. I must go now, call me if you need me." And so Ophanimon dropped her contact with us.

I drew three lines to represent North, East and West. Beside each line I wrote how long it would take to get there. Then I tried to see which path would take us the least amount of time. Going to get Kevin's crest then Meghan's would take us fourteen days. Getting Kevin's then Freda's, if we traveled on an angle in between them, would take about seven to nine days then another two or three days to get to Forest's Edge, again if we travel on an angle. That would be a total of nine to twelve days. Much better than any other route we could possibly take. "We go to get Kevin's symbol first since it's the farthest away. Then we get Freda's and finally Meghan's." I showed Alex my drawing who nodded comprehensively.

"I don't know if everyone will agree on it but it looks logical to me." I nodded and we went over to others again. Alex got everyone's attention. "We know where to go now. Tori figured out what route we should take."

I looked down at my paper to confirm in my mind the route I had drawn out. "The first symbol we will get is Kevin's, it's a five day walk to the east. We will then get Freda's crest which will take two to four days and finally we will get Meghan's crest. That is another two or three days. If my judgements are correct it should take between nine and twelve days to do this."

As both Alex and I had thought Meghan was going to put up a fuss. "Why can't we get mine first? It would take the same amount of time. Besides, how do you know whose symbol would be where. Did Cherubimon tell you?"

I couldn't put up with the questions so Alex answered them. "We are going to Forest's Edge last because it's a place where many digimon gather to help weary travelers, and by then we will be weary. Tori figured out which two crests made which symbol and _Ophanimon_ told us a place that could house each one."

Meghan wasn't done arguing yet however. "Why don't we split up and I go with someone to Forest's Edge. Kevin can go with someone else to Guidance Stone and then we can meet at Wind Hallow." Freda looked impressed by that idea and Kevin seemed okay with it.

Alex and I shared a glance and a shrug. "Okay, who wants' to go with who?"

Meghan was the first to request. "I want to go with you, Alex." I scowled slightly but I didn't know why; I wasn't feeling Alex's emotions.

"That means I go with Tori and Freda. If it's okay with you." I nodded and so did Freda.

Alex glanced at me slightly confused. He then looked at everyone. "We should wait until tomorrow before we head off. Let's find a place to rest up. We leave in the morning." I snorted trying to contain a laugh, Alex sounded like a sergeant talking to his crew. We all made a nice bed for ourselves as the sky darkened. Everyone lay down except for Alex, who crawled over to me. "What were you upset about earlier. You were scowling right after Meghan said she wanted to go with me." He sat down.

I tried to think of a sharp remark and the feeling that had shot through me when Meghan had chosen him ran through me again, softer this time though. Then I remembered the feeling I had sensed from Alex when Kevin had asked to travel with me. It was nearly the same as my own. "You felt the same way, you're just better at hiding it."

He looked a little startled then seemed to recall the feelings both he and I had felt. "You're right; I did feel the same way. I guess it's because we only got together today and now we're splitting up." He lay down on his back watching the sky.

I watched him. _Could he be right about that? No, there is definitely something more to this feeling._ I sighed. He sat up and looked like he was about to leave. "Don't go, stay here." The feeling made me say it.

He turned to me with a weird look in his eye. "I guess I could." He lay back down but didn't ask why I wanted him to stay. He could sense my feelings and that would give him clue enough. I inwardly growled at myself, I can't go soft I need to show my real attitude. A little voice in my head said, _This is your real attitude._ I ignored the voice and gazed up at the stars.

A few moments later I felt something brush my hand and flinched. Alex looked at me. "Oh sorry Tori that was me. I was just trying to get comfortable. I guess I hit you with my hand. Heh."

I shrugged. "It's okay." I couldn't believe I was going to do this. "Did you get a patch of hard ground? I'll move over and you can share this spot." I shuffled over a bit as Alex shifted from his old spot.

"This spot is definitely more comfortable." We were so close I could feel his breath on my ear. I shivered slightly. "Are you cold?" I shook my head. "Are you sure?"

I turned myself so I was lying on my side facing him. "Yes, I'm sure." We gazed into each other's eyes but abruptly broke the contact turning to face the sky again. I was blushing, so was Alex. We both knew it. I moved my hand ever so slightly towards him then moved it away again. _Get a hold of yourself Tori, it's the first night and you don't even know him that well._ Then I thought of his deep green eyes and sighed. Alex sighed too. _Was he thinking the same thing I was?_

"It will only be a few days until we see each other again." It sounded like he was trying to comfort himself as much as me.

I felt bitter at the thought of separation. "Don't fool yourself; it will be at least seven day until we see each other."

"It could be worse it could be weeks or even months." Alex did have a point.

I sighed again and once more turned to face him. "Good night Alex."

He shivered slightly and I knew he had felt my breath on his ear. He turned on his side. "Good night Tori." I closed my eye but felt him watching me for a couple of minutes. I fell asleep and only had one dream...

_Meghan clung to Alex's arm. She was smiling and laughing but Alex looked very serious. "Meghan, we can't doddle we have to get to Forest's Edge. Let's go." He shook her off and started walking due west._

Meghan ran to catch up with him looking gloomy. "Why can't you relax a little bit? Seriously we have at least a whole extra day to spend we don't have to rush."

He turned to her rather abruptly stopping in his tracks. "What if we need that day for other reasons? What if one of us gets hurt and needs to rest? If that happens and we used up our extra day then we will be late and everyone will wonder where we are."

Meghan pouted as Alex started to walk forward again. As they disappeared from view I heard Alex's voice, but he wasn't talking to Meghan.

"Tori, Tori wake up." I opened my eyes to see Alex leaning over me. "We have to get ready to leave."

I got up and stretched, yawning a couple times. "I had a dream last night."

He stood a little ways away. "Oh, and what was it about?"

I grimaced slightly. "You and Meghan after we had separated." I was embarrassed to say it.

"What were we doing?" He sounded a bit too innocent.

"Meghan wanted to waste the extra day you have over Kevin, Freda and I but you wouldn't allow it. You said that you might need that day in case one of you got hurt. Meghan eventually gave up and you went on your way." I purposely left out the fact that Meghan had been clinging to him.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "I'll watch out for that." He looked like there was something else on his mind.

"What's on your mind? I can tell that you're thinking of something else." He looked the way I had felt, apprehensive.

"I had a dream similar to that. Freda wanted to go back and come with us but Kevin and you said to keep going. Freda kept complaining and drove both of you crazy. Eventually you told her that if she was going to complain the whole time then she could go on her own. She quieted down after that and went peacefully. That's where the dream ended." He seems relieved to be able to tell me this without being considered crazy.

The other three came over at that point. Meghan seemed a bit pouty but tried to act normally. Freda and Kevin were cheerful, I was glad; maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I turned to Alex. "We'd make better time if we digivolved." He nodded and we set to it both of us digivolving faster than before. When we had finished I turned to everyone else. "Kevin, Freda, get on my back. This way we will make it there faster." They nodded and did so, I was happy to find that I could carry them easily.

Alex looked at Meghan. "Care for a lift?" She smiled and climbed on. Alex then faced me. /_Are you okay with both of them I could always take Freda with me._ I smiled as best I could. _Do you think I'm weak?_ He could tell I was teasing. _It might acctually be better then I could travel faster and shorten the ride even more_. My eyes clouded briefly with vision of my dream. _It might prevent our dreams from taking place too._ Alex nodded.

"Freda, small change of plans, you'll be coming with me instead." Meghan scowled then brightened. Freda got off of my back and onto Alex's. _I would normally never let girls on my back unless I was giving a friend a piggy back._ I snorted. Pandoramon's yellow eyes lit up with mirth.

So we bid farewell and separated. I talked to Alex through mind-speech for as long as I could. After I lost contact I warned Kevin and broke into a full-fledged run. We left the meadow and the others far behind. I calmed my mind in preparation of the unknown.


End file.
